Don't Panic (2)
Don't Panic (2) is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 25, 2011. Summary Katie and Marisol are in an all-out war of the words, and as long-time besties, they're positively loaded with ammo. The nuclear option in Marisol's arsenal? The fact that Katie struggles with bulimia. As their fight plays out in the public forum of the student council elections, will the stress send Katie back to square one? Eli has hatched a plan to interfere in Clare and Jake's relationship yet again. His pushiness, weird plans, and abject refusal to back down are all classic Eli, and everyone's warning bells are going off. But this time.. does he actually have good intentions? And things are heating up with Ms. Oh and Sav. Can a high school senior keep that kind of secret to himself... or will Ms. Oh's teaching career be a casualty of their mutual crush? Main Plot Katie and Marisol are in an all-out war over Drew. After Marisol publicly embarrassed Katie during the speeches, Marisol tells Drew that Katie has the 'urge to purge.' Then Katie goes live on the Degrassi radio and takes a lie detector test to prove to Degrassi that she is not bulimic. When she fails the lie detector test, she calls the app on Dave's iPad a "piece of crap" and goes off air. Once everyone leaves the room, Katie takes a large bag of Cheetos and scarfs them down. Soon after, she is seen running to the bathroom. In the stall, she proceeds to try to throw up, but before she could throw up, she began crying. Marisol comes in and realizes it is Katie in the stall. Katie walks out saying, "I hate you." Marisol says, "Oh, you don't really mean that." But Katie repeats, "I hate you. You are dead to me." Later, during the presidential speeches, Katie is about to tell the student body that the rumors are true, when Marisol steps in and lies about the rumors, saying they were all made up. The two make up, Katie wins the presidency and Marisol is V.P. Drew is seen frowning at them being friends, telling Katie that she should not be friends with Marisol after all she did. Katie decides to stay friends with Marisol. He says to Katie angrily later, "Well, as long as she's around, I won't be." Sub Plot Eli has decided that he needs to help Jake win Clare back. So he comes up with a plan to get them together to talk it out. When the three of them are sitting there Eli reveals to them that he is bipolar. In the end Jake and Clare profess their love to one another while Eli watches the couple happily, now that he's in Clare and Jake's good books again. Near the end of this episode, he later apologizes to Imogen and later asks her out for coffee. At first she rebuffs his apology, but after some coaxing, she says that she can 'squeeze him in' and smiles. Third Plot Sav and Ms. Oh develop a relationship, and soon rumors are flying. Eventually, they both end up in Simpson's office. Ms. Oh would have gotten fired, but Sav tells Mr. Simpson that he made up the rumors to impress his friends. They leave the office scot- free, and Ms. Oh explains to Sav that they shouldn't have done this. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "Don't Panic" by Coldplay. *Katie was elected as the new school president, and she made Marisol her vice president. *Marisol told everybody she lied about Katie's bulimia and dropped out of the race. *Sav told Mr. Simpson that he made up a lie about him and Ms. Oh having a relationship. *During the meeting with Sav and Ms. Oh, Mr. Simpson mentions when Darcy falsely accused him of attempting to have a sexual relationship with her. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-2.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-3.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-5.jpg Degrassi-dont-panic-ptfe432-6.jpg Degrassi panic 01hr.jpg Degrassi panic 04hr.jpg tumblr_lqihnuwcS01qct0ifo1_500.jpg marandkatie.png dkjhfk.png kudgfksd.png kjhdksj.png khfdkjs.png kjshdkjs.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.08.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.09.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.10.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.11.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.12.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.14.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.14.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.15.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.17.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.18.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.21.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.23.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.23.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.25.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.25.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.26.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.28.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.29.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.30.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.36.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.38.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.49.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.49.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.55.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.56.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.57.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.58.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.58.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.59.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 1.59.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.01.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.04.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.07.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.17.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.18.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.21.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.25.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.37.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.38.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.39.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.51.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.56.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.56.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.57.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-08-28 at 2.57.49 PM.png d11_june10_ss_0144.jpg.jpg d11_june10_ss_0149.jpg.jpg d11_june10_ss_0416.jpg.jpg d11_june10_ss_0431.jpg.jpg 1125jake (1).jpg 1125eli.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour Supporting Cast *Bianca Pisciola as Student Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Katie: "I hate you." Marisol: "You don't mean that." Katie: "Yes I do. You're a horrible person; I can't believe we were ever friends." Marisol: "Katie.." Katie: "You're dead to me." *(Sav to Mo): "I don't kiss and tell." *(Fiona): "Uh, well I can see why they call it a sweat lodge." *(Eli): (To Jake) "I dated Clare for three months. I know her." |-| Featured Music= *"Riverside" by Agnes Obel - Heard when Katie and Marisol fight in the girl's washroom. *"Wake Up"'' ''by San Sebastian - Heard during Katie's presidential victory. |-| Links= *Watch Don't Panic (2) on YouTube *Watch Don't Panic (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes